


Untainted

by SimonaAnglesay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adult Content, Drug Use, F/F, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimonaAnglesay/pseuds/SimonaAnglesay
Summary: A glimpse of the soft afternoon light, a lazy shift of the curtains in the breeze...this is the heavy/soft draft, just a fraction of a much larger story.While running from past/present traumas and memories Simona has gotten herself messed in with the wrong kind of people and business - after a few years in the world of barely legal archeology and its black market she has had enough. Simona decides to sever ties even though it means people are gonna die.





	1. Beginning of the end of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to everybody.   
> A new story with its dilemmas and drama. Might be confusing and hard to get the point with this one, as it's just a little fraction of a bigger story I'm not ready to post yet.

 

 

'' I know you were called in...'' he traced her hip with a thumb, stopping when he found the spot where the bone was prominent '' ...and I'm dying curious...''

 

'' Of course, you are..'' she sighed and shifted her body slightly to a more comfortable position. She was straddling him on the huge bed.

 

It was a real chaos around them in the room. The sheets and the covers crumbled and pushed aside, some hanging from the bed, some lying on the floor. There were pieces of clothes scattered everywhere, books here and there, in piles or just left opened and marked around. There were piles of papers, a huge amount of them concentrated on and around the work table opposite the bed. On top of that table was a laptop that would hum mechanically once in a while, next to it was an old typing machine, old file cases and notebooks everywhere. On the wall up all kinds of colorful photos and postcards were stick...they would move with the breeze coming in through the french windows sometimes...He couldn't help himself but look at them then, often they looked like huge butterflies or birds..fluffing up their wings and getting ready to take off/ fly away.

He avoided to have a closer look to them, he couldn't stand seeing Simona's happy face.. there were the faces of her family and friends. It was hard to believe that the Simona he knew was completely different than that round faced , shy looking creature from these photos.

 

He returned his attention to her again, the half naked woman straddling his tights...If it wasn't a lazy Thursday afternoon he would actually say something was off about her. He had never seen her so sober, eyes sharp and sparkling in the warm light of the bedroom. He had done his best, this last one year and half, to keep her under control- high, but not too high. A good dose in the weekends, a nice little fix during the week. As much to keep her functioning, so she would work, make money and still need him. Her need of him satisfied him in odd ways. Even in this messy room where he had to watch out for his every step. Even with this wreck of a woman..compared to his big house, shining clean and tidy...his beautiful wife and kids...Here he felt truly free, truly in control of his life.

 

He knew she had the money, she had the contacts but she chose to call him. And it would make his chest swell with a funny feeling of pride sometimes. He would buy her presents, take her to places, bring her a top quality fix like he did today and watch her enjoy it.

 

She got off him then unbuttoning the shirt that was hanging on her body. She took it off and put it over the nearest chair. He made himself even more comfortable on the bed, putting his hands behind his head, his legs well spread. He could never have enough of this view, her walking naked around, ignoring him completely.His spent cock twitching with interest between his legs. She bent down over the make-up table and had a quick smirk of what was left on the mirror. He had treated her coke today...

 

''You like my new dress?'' opening the mirrored doors of her wardrobe, she showed him a silky green dress.

 

'' Would love to see it on you though..'' he answered lazily.. he couldn't help but think of the numerous times he had fucked her aginst those doors. He felt his mouth water seeing her put it on..no underwear...no bras..the silk fabric might as well been cool against her skin..it looked like she got the chills, her nipples perking under the shiny material.

As if she had /could read his mind she leaned her back to the mirrored doors...she enjoyed everything cool and smooth against her skin at that moment.

 

'' Come here... look closer...'' she whispered parting her legs slightly.

She was welcoming him in and he couldn't refuse it, ever. He went to her, lifted easily one of her legs and hooked it around his hip.

 

''Hmmm..'' he would hum in pleasure '' I love it...'' he traveled his palms over her breasts, feeling her hard nipples and the softness of the rest of her flesh. She was lovely to look at, lovely to touch and feel with the tip of his slowly arousing manhood. '' Custom made...'' his hands slipped lower and grabbed her by the waist '' the same tailor?''

 

'' Yes'' she whispered '' Jealous much? ''

 

'' Lucky man..getting to touch you..'' he responded, pressing himself to her, making her moan. He knew she loved it, sometimes begged him for more, to the extent he wouldn't comply. '' Maybe I'm a little bit jealous...But how could I complain? He gets to touch you and make this dress for you...And I..I get to have you in it'' he smirked with satisfaction in his face.

 

She whimpered and gave him another tug, another press with her lower body. He could feel her softness, warmth under the dress...she was leaking wet. He growled not able to hold himself back...they were probably going to ruin this dress.

 

''He fired me...'' she whispered then, completely out of nowhere.

 

''What!?''

 

''You heard me. I'm free to go. No debt left to pay.''

 

Pure confusion was written on his face.

 

'' But how?''

 

'' I'm selling this place..''

 

'' But what about us?'' he grabbed and shook her by the shoulders.

 

Had she gone completely crazy...? did she have too much coke in her system and now was talking bull shit. He knew something was wrong the moment he heard she was called in yesterday. And now hearing this..He knew how Campbell dealt with his men and women..and he never just fired them. This wasn't even a word in this kind of business.

He felt a cold shiver running down his spine, killing the heat he had just seconds ago between him and her gorgeous body.

 

'' What did you tell him?'' his voice had gone weak. He had been stupid to let her know so much about his deals, but the had been a key tool in his hands..he had hoped he had absolute power over her. He gave her another strong shake.

 

'' Nothing'' she stood on her own feet now, '' He already knew...I just confirmed.''

 

His face went blank for a second then the signs of terror crept to his eyes.

 

'' What have you done!'' he half growled half screamed stepping away from her as if she was a poisonous snake.

 

'' Campbell knew. It's all out. All that you have stolen from him...Who am I to deny it?'' she chuckled ...''God! Dom! I have had enough …You and Campbell are monsters!''

He wasn't listening to her anymore, he couldn't ...he was panicking, looking like a mad man around to find his clothes.

She just stood there following him with her cold eyes, an explainable smile on the corner of her full lips. As if she was enjoying this..she had gone crasy for sure, he thought, this wasn't a game. This was a matter of life and death for him.

 

'' I gotta go home! I gotta..'' he at last found his jacket and took his phone out, swiped a few times on the screen with his shaking fingers.

 

He was calling, keeping the phone to his ear and at the same time trying to put on his clothes. He was a mess..his panic growing by every second nobody answered his call. He looked at her with wild eyes when he hung up he made a few threatening steps towards her, face in a deep frown..hand rising to strike her.

 

'' What have you done! you.. you bitch!''

 

She surprised him..pushing herself from her corner and fast landed her knee right in the middle of his guts. That knocking out the little air out of him, he bent into two, coughed drily..trying to regain some air and balance, he almost fell onto his knees.

He heard a click his ears could never mistake the source of...

 

''How could you?!'' he spat looking at the gun pointing towards him '' My family...my kids...they are just kids for god's sake!''

 

'' Get out!'' she shouted at him, her entire body going stiff, there was no trace left of the woman she was just minutes ago- all the warmth and lust were gone.

 

He backed off not taking his eyes from her. He wasn't sure of anything anymore. She would easily shoot him in the head, he had no doubt. He had to get out of this place alive, go home and save his family.

 

More shuffling, items being kicked on the floor...the loud bang of the bedroom door. He was gone. At last he was gone for real. And she knew he was a dead man...she would never see him again. It wasn't emotions talking when she said Campbell was a monster...a civilized monster...He saw that his men got their fair share, he was generous, even let them make some extra profit for themselves. But stealing...The sums Dom had leaked for himself were his ticket to the grave. Campbell would take care of Dom and probably of his family too.

 

She was free to go. And it wasn't mercy, it wasn't just luck. Her life was bought from Campbell. She had paid for her freedom this time.

 

She forced herself feel something, remembering the toddler, the other boy, Dom's wife. She had seen them once, from far, Dom had taken his family to a dinner across the street from her place. Was it an accident? She didn't think so..He did show off with his family. He did it to show her her place- after all in his eyes she was just a work tool, just a lover for him.

She was so cold and empty inside, feeling not a drop of guilt/sorrow. Putting the gun carefully on the nightstand, she searched for somewhere to collapse...her legs wouldn't obey her, supporting herself weakly she sat on the nearest low chair. Then she had a look at the mirror, seeing her reflection had surprised her. She had been crying, smearing the after sex make-up even more down her cheeks. She hid her face in her hands and cried even harder...this time letting her sobs echo in the room...

She didn't make a move even when hearing that somebody was coming in,,the door screeching...

A slender woman in a white two piece suit stood behind her. She turned without looking and buried her face in the woman's embrace.

The woman just patted her head and let her cry.

 

'' It's over love.'' the woman whispered looking down at her '' I'm gonna take care of you now. You hear? No one's gonna hurt you anymore.''

 


	2. Chapter 2

Campbell was smoking his after lunch cigar when there was a light knock on his office door..he made an irritated face, he had thought his secretary had already learned his habits and when not to disturb him. There was another knock, this time a bit harder, in case he had not heard the first one.

 

He exhaled a big cloud of smoke, taking his time and contemplating what to do.., he could bark at him and make him go back to his office desk ..or he could just ask him what's the matter.

 

'' Yes, come in Thomas..'' he chose the least option and was not sorry about it, not after having a glimpse of the person standing a bit further behind his secretary.

 

''Mister..Madame Kim Sun Ah is here to meet you. She doesn't have an appointment and I know you don't want to be disturbed ...''

 

'' Let them in Thomas!'' Campbell ordered shortly putting his cigar on an ashtray and getting up. And while Thomas was welcoming the woman in, he thought maybe he had not made a mistake hiring this one. Disturbing him for anybody else would have cost this secretary his job. But thanks god Thomas was clever enough not to turn her back or make her wait.

 

Campbell had seen her a few times from far, the closest he could get near such an important person. Everybody dealing with archeology knew her name and face. She was of Korean origin and of high European upbringing. An archeologist, a professor and scholar, she had done work in almost all the continents and taught to students at top universities all around the world. Her students would call her the real Lara Croft and respect and admire her beyond anyone. But there was more to her, of course, there was...She belonged to the tight circle of very powerful and influential people. This wasn’t an obvious thing ,of course, but it wasn't a secret either. Whatever she did, wherever she went, she had all doors open to her, all ways and means under her hand to take and use.

 

A slim woman in an expensive but simple light suit came in, her dark hair done in a stylish way, her make-up light and precise. Her beautiful, dark eyes shiny and concentrated on him. Her impression was relaxed, with a small smile tugging the corners of her lips and yet her face stayed unreadable to him. He got the feeling of a predator stepping in his territory, beautiful and soft from outside, dangerous and strong within.

 

For a minute he wondered does he want to risk teasing her to show him her teeth. He was tempted to do that. Her well behavior and perfect look on the surface made him curious what she had underneath.

 

'' Madame Kim, it is a pleasure to meet you at last!'' he said bowing down lightly to greet her first and then reaching his hand for a shake.

 

'' Mister Campbell.'' she bowed responding to him. A young male in a suit who had entered after her and stood respectfully just a few feet behind then stepped closer, holding out a file case and a leather case to her. She took them and let Campbell to lead her to the armchair in front of his bureau. '' You may wait outside.'' she ordered to the man, who only nodded.

 

Soon there were only two of them in the large room. Seated comfortably and quiet, as if weighing out the situation.

 

'' I should admit, I never had the chance to be introduced to you, though I have heard of you, and seen you in some occasions.'' started Campbell with a friendly smile on his lips that didn't reach his blue eyes.

'' I could say the same about you. But it's not a surprise considering the nature of your business.'' she answered, her polite but cold as ice expression not changing a bit.

 

It was like a slap to Campbell's face, which he took with a wider smile. One would say he enjoyed being told to his face he was a criminal, though he was sitting in his luxury office, in an expensive building in the center of Rome.

 

''Right, let's get to the real point of this visit, shall we? I'm a busy man, you see.''

 

''Of course. I didn't come here to criticize you Mister Campbell, so far you have proved to be a professional.'' …..'' I have come to collect someone who's working for you''

 

''Oh, that's very interesting!'' Campbell hummed to himself '' Who might be so important to you, I wonder?''

 

'' Rise ''

 

'' Simona...I suspected once but couldn't confirm she was a student of yours, maybe? Or more than that? Actually... It doesn't matter. '' ,he shook his head '' I'm not letting her go any time soon, she is making me lots of money. ''

 

'' I could guess that you wouldn't and may I add. There is something more important than money to you.'' she reached forward and put the file she had on the table in front of him.

 

Opening the file and slowly going through its content Campbell's smile drained off his face. There was no doubt in the originality/authenticity of the documents and photos his eyes were sorting carefully.

Dominick meeting clients and making deals, nothing wrong about it at first sight/look, but none he ever known or heard of from his own employee.. there were copies of deals, checks, bank account numbers and transactions...He felt anger bubbling and rising up from the bottom of his guts. Jaw slightly clenched, he put the file down, he had to control himself.

He should admit, he had gotten soft, not keeping his people with an iron grip like before. He should have found it out himself, not letting anything leak out, not letting an outsider come up to his ''fortress'' and show him what has been rotten from inside..he was tricked by his own man.

 

'' You keep this and the amount inside the case'' the she pushed it in front of him too.

 

He only cracked the lid and had a fast look at the money inside, no need to count, there was much more than Simona had made for him so far. Like the optimist and businessman he was, he looked at it from the bright side. If he could deal with the feelings of anger and disappointment, he could take this as a win-win situation. His brain still- processing the pros and cons fast he smiled to the woman again.

 

'' Very generous of you Madame.''

 

'' We have a deal then.'' it came more like a statement than a question from her as she got up from her seat.

 

She was so beautiful and graceful that was a pleasure to watch her move, he could do it all day long but was reminded how busy he had gotten just because her appearance here. He got up from his place too.

 

'' Deal it is. '' he grabbed her hand then slowly taking it to his lips.

 

She let him kiss it, the expression of her face still ice cold and clean of any emotions. Instead she just looked him right in the eyes, not blinking even once.

 

'' No need to see me out mister Campbell!'' she said and left the room.

 

Now alone. He just stood there, not able to get her black shiny eyes out of his mind. If it wasn't for the physical evidence left behind, he could seriously doubt Madame Kim had ever stepped into his office, ever talked to him. He wished there was a witness to what just had happened, tell him he did well.. No! He would not let anyone witness the fact he had been fooled! Suddenly he let himself feel the anger, fury and rage he had been holding back until now. They washed over him fast, something he didn't mind but welcomed now. Campbell reached for the glass of expensive whiskey he had filled for himself much earlier, before he was interrupted by Thomas, before she came up and messed his mind up – he grabbed the glass and threw it to the wall smashing it into hundreds of pieces. Letting some steam out he could breathe easier now, he smiled a devilish smile.

 

'' Thomas!'' he spoke through the intercom, '' Find me Rise, tell her to drop whatever she's doing and come here!''

 

Then he reached for his phone, there was a call he couldn’t make through a secretary.

 

 

 


End file.
